


Old habits

by Koalalilius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalalilius/pseuds/Koalalilius
Summary: Harry is feeling rather lonely in his eighth year at Hogwarts and falls into one of his old habits: following Draco Malfoy around





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies, this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate.  
constructive criticism is welcome  


"Welcome first-year students and welcome back to everyone else." headmistress McGonnagalls magically enhanced voice stopped the chattering and murmuring instantly.

"A big thank you to the many volunteers who helped rebuild the school to its former glory during the summer. Some of you may have noticed the new tower on our beloved castle. Because of the war and the regime change in the school board, many of our former students weren't able to get the education they require, therefore we have decided to have an 8th year this term. Sadly the dormitories are limited in the respective houses, so we built a brand new tower with a shared common room." she cleared her throat. "We also decided to loosen up the house rivalries by putting 8th year students of different houses in one room together." the 8th years in the crow gasped and murmured "The stairs to the 8th year tower still have many empty walls and in order to keep up with the Hogwarts tradition of honouring remarkable witches and wizards with their paintings on said walls, we encourage you all to submit your paintings and drawings of those who fell during the Battle of Hogwarts." McGonagall paused. She seemed to be looking at Harry directly and continued: "If any of you feel the need to talk about anything, feel free to reach out to the faculty or the group of social workers who now have their offices at the bottom of the 8th year tower. If we all learned anything from the last year it is that no one should have to fight their fights on their own. That's all for now. Let the feast begin!" and with those final words, the food appeared as it always did. 

Harry felt awfully alone. Because Hermione was expecting, she decided not to go back but work from home as an editor for a magical science magazine. She said she didn't want to give birth in Hogwarts, so she took her NEWTs from home and passed

Ron also stayed away. He took the auror position the three of them got offered and stayed with Hermione. Shortly before the break ended they rented a small cottage not far from the burrow and settled down properly.

Harry himself wasn't too keen on staying in Grimauldplace 12 on his own. With no one but Kreacher for company. He also didn't feel like staying with the freshly married couple or at the burrow. Hogwarts was the only place where he ever felt at home and if McGonagall gave him a chance to spend just one last year there, he would take it. He wasn't alone anyway. He had Neville and Luna. And, well, Ginny.

After Harry broke up with her during the war she was avoiding him and after he explored his feelings for her and realized they really weren't more than friendship he avoided her. 

"–eat anything, Harry?" Neville said, ripping him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? What?" he responded eloquently. 

"He asked if you were planning on eating something", Luna looked at him and Harry was sure her dreamy eyes could see all the way into his soul. 

"no– I mean, yes, I am just not sure what..." he continued to stare at his plate and when the deserts vanished again he left the great hall without having eaten a single thing. 

_____________________________

The 8th year students gathered at the foot of the new tower around a beaming Hufflepuff boy and a very nervous Ravenclaw girl. They were wearing Head Boy and Girl badges respectively and Harry recognized them to be in Ginny's year.

"We will now show you your new common room and tell you who will share rooms."the head boy opened the door to the new tower and led them up to a giant painting of the castle by night. 

"The Password is _Unitas_," the head girl said, and the painting swung open and revealed a common room that had mostly white furniture but was accentuated with the colours of the four houses. Over the fireplace in the centre was a giant version of the Hogwarts coat of arms. The different animals depicted in it seemed to be alive and were currently sleeping.

After a short moment full of "aww"s and "wow"s the head girl explained, that she would be reading out who will be sharing rooms.

"You were divided into groups of four. I will start with the girls." She started reading out names and Harry stopped listening instantly. He half zoned out and started looking at the faces around him. Some were happy. Most of them weren't. His classmates seemed to be tired, worn out and although some of them were visibly happy and most of them glad to be back, the war left its traces on them. Ex-Death Eaters and DA members and everyone else alike. 

"...Longbottom, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy will share this room." Harry zoned back in and looked at the door the head girl pointed at and slowly moved towards it. He didn't even register who he was grouped with until he heard Malfoy complaining and slamming the door. 

"Me and _Potter_ sharing a room? Is this a joke? Are you serious? Are they trying to get him killed? And Longbottom that prat as well. I can't believe this. Wait until my fath-", he stopped abruptly. Out of habit, he threatened with his father's power but his father wasn't powerful anymore. He was in Azkaban and he would stay there for the better part of the rest of his life. Malfoy went even paler than before and sat down on one of the four-poster beds. The thick and heavy curtains turned from white to a deep emerald green when he pulled them close. 

Zabini just shrugged "honestly it's not too bad. Starting over and things. Let's start over" he stretched out his hand in Harry's direction and said, "Hello, I am Blaise." 

Harry pulled a weak smile and shook his hand "Harry. Nice to meet you."

Neville also shook his hand and chuckled. 

Blaise chose the bed to the left of Malfoy and Neville took the one to the right. That meant that, to no choice of his own, Harry slept in the bed between Malfoy and Nevilles. Blaise' curtains turned into a blueish-green and Nevilles changed to a deep red that was vibrant yet dark. Harry's curtains went scarlet and gold like his quidditch robes. He drew them close and cast a silencing spell before he went to sleep.

__________________________________

It took a few days for the four boys to grow used to each other and although the mood was still tense, Malfoy and Harry stopped throwing insults every time they saw each other. That, however, did not mean the insulting stopped completely. 

The others were in the great hall to study and Malfoy was writing something at his desk or rather staring at a blank piece of parchment and watching the ink dry on his quill. 

Harry was laying on his bed and trying to read a chapter on dwarf wars for magical history. He couldn't quite wrap his head around who started what and all the dates made him nauseous. 

"Merlin, Potter, would you be quiet?!" Malfoy snapped from across the room. 

"I _am_ quiet. It doesn't get any more silent than reading, does it?" Harry snarled back. 

"Well I can hear you trying to think and honestly it's unnerving how loud you are."

They both fell silent and after a few minutes, he continued to read. He noticed how he unintentionally sighed and murmured. Harry _was_ loud while reading. Giving up on studying, he put the book aside and started rubbing his eyes. Learning anything without Hermione was hopeless. 

The Slytherin noticed that he stopped reading and uttered an almost inaudible "Praise be". 

Harry was bored. It was too early to sleep and even though his homework wasn't exactly done he decided that now wasn't the time for school work. Malfoy was still fixated at the parchment and was his hand trembling? Harry couldn't be sure. 

"I can feel you staring." the blond boy stated. 

"Sorry."

Silence. 

"What are you writing?" 

"Oh, for merlin's sake can't you shut up for just one minute?" 

"Was just wondering that's all. Don't get all bitchy about it."

Silence again. 

"I am trying to write a letter," Malfoy finally said, "if you must know." 

"Who is it for?" Harry immediately asked, "If you don't mind me knowing." 

"Why would I tell you?" Malfoy snapped. 

"I guess you wouldn't. You just seem to be bothered", Harry shrugged and picked up that book again. He didn't want to read anything, he just thought it would be nice to look busy. 

"I am–I'm writing to my father." That response surprised Harry.

"Isn't your father in Azkaban? Do they get let-"

"Yes." Malfoy cut him off "And no they don't receive letters, I don't want to send it... I just want to write it to get it off my chest, I guess. One of the social workers said I should do it." That surprised Harry even more. 

"Well, it's good that you take their advice. I mean– you were just a pawn in the Voldemorts game so dealing with it this way is healthy." Harry gave the git a warm smile.

"Oh sod off, Potter, will you? I don't need your pity!", friendliness was obviously too much for Malfoy, but the fact that he was coping and that he was trying to get better really warmed Harry's heart.

__________________________________

Harry kept an eye on Malfoy over the next few weeks and when September came to a close, his observation went as far as checking the Marauders Map for the git, whenever he wasn't in sight. Just like in 6th year, Malfoy vanished from the map a couple of times and Harry knew he was in the room of requirement.

Between classes, they didn't share Harry would pull out the map and just watch the little footprints labelled Draco Malfoy walk around. Or sit still. It would entertain him for hours. In classes, they did share he made sure to sit behind Malfoy so he could watch his shiny hair from the back and still look as if he was paying attention. And he was. He paid attention to Malfoys every move. Every step. Every emotion. Every breath. 

Harry became an expert in Draco Studies. And people started to notice. more specifically Luna did. 

"You could always just talk to him, you know," she said during dinner one day. 

"huh-what?" Harry removed his eyes from Malfoys porcelain skin. 

"Draco. You could just talk to him" Luna gave him a small yet warm smile. 

"why would I do that?" he was legitimately confused. 

"Oh, I don't know? Perhaps because he's a handsome, not entirely straight man your age" 

"H-how do you know he's not straight?" Harry almost shouted.

"I get along with pansy and she says that Malfoy doesn't fancy any girls and didn't deny being into boys. He also seems to be the type. I mean look at his hair."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Malfoy again he looked back at him. "shit" he muttered and stared at his sausages. 

_The type, mmm_... He grinned at his food. _The type indeed. _

_____________________________

Draco Malfoy was insanely good at potions. Harry couldn't tell if it was talent, the fact that Snape was his godfather or if Malfoy just studied a lot. Draco always had the best marks in potion brewing even when Hermione was still in school, but now that she wasn't, Draco was top of the class in almost all of the subjects. 

Harry watched the git chop up a newt spleen. _Look at the stupid prick with his long and thin fingers. And his pale skin. And his shiny Hair. _the fumes of the potion brewing in front of him dissolved whatever hair product the git used ever so slightly and a couple of strands fell into his face. his overall look profited off this because it made him look a little bit more ruffled and _bold_. Malfoy turned around and gave him a quick look that said _I can feel you starring_ and turned to his newt spleen again. 

Although Malfoy wasn't very tall, he was on the taller side. He was definitely taller than Harry though. Harry was rather small in comparison to his classmates, but he wasn't the scrawny little boy anymore he was just two years ago. His quidditch training paid off. With his broad shoulders and his strong arms, he looked rather manly and Harry was a bit proud of that.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was lean. He wasn't scrawny either but somehow everything on him looked sort of thin. This held the advantage that he looked taller than he actually was and it suited him well. 

Harry knew that Malfoy was toned. for one, he was a quidditch player and second they shared a room. Harry knew he was toned. Not that he wanted to know. No, really! it was just an accident. You can't share a room and not notice whether his roommates were ripped or not. 

Harry also knew that Malfoy had scars all over his chest. A couple of them he left there himself just two years ago. More or less by accident. He wanted to hurt Malfoy that day. That much was true. He just didn't intend to hurt him this much. He never wanted to make him bleed, much less leave scars. Harry felt so guilty. he was so incredibly sorry and he couldn't even tell him because Malfoy would be a git about it. 

Malfoy had a thoughtful way about him. His phrases were carefully thought through and his movements calculated. His insults wear witty and well-wrought. No one could deny that he was smart. But he was also an arse. To everyone. All the time. Why couldn't he stop thinking about this bloody git?

_____________________________

In mid-October he decided to take it a step further: He grabbed his invisibility cloak and followed Malfoy through the corridors after curfew hours. The ferret was heading just where he expected him to go: The room of requirement. 

Harry knew that if Malfoy wanted to be alone he would have no chance of getting in but when he put his hand on the doorknob it turned with ease. 

"Potter, what exactly is the point in wearing an invisibility cloak if you're going to open doors like a stupid idiot, telling everyone you're there?" Malfoy didn't even turn towards him. He probably only saw him (or rather didn't see him) out of the corner of his eye. 

"Well I guess you can never be certain it's me, can you.", Harry removed his cloak. 

"Except for the fact that everyone knows you have that bloody thing and only you suck at sneaking this much." Malfoy smiled sarcastically and Harry's heart skipped a beat. 

They stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds.

"I'd offer you some tea but the room doesn't do food and drinks", Malfoy pointed at the free space on the couch and Harry sat down next to him. He was fumbling with the cloak in his hands and his palms were getting sweaty. 

The renaissance of his Draco Malfoy obsession wasn't healthy at all. It was actually very stupid. 

"So. Potter. Picking up old habits? Following me around often?" Malfoy smirked at him. 

"No, I was just... Uh passing by... Thought I'd drop in?" Harry lied. 

"Is that a question?" the Slytherin snickered.

"Uh... No?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you staring at me?", Malfoy leaned in and looked Harry straight into his emerald eyes, capturing them. Harry wanted to look away but he couldn't. "Do you think I am that dense?" 

"No" Harry yelped trying hard not to add a 'sir'. 

Malfoy leaned in even more. "Then why, Potter, were you following me around?" 

Even under normal circumstances Harry wouldn't have had an answer to that but with Malfoy _interrogating_ him like that he couldn't get one thought straight. Much less a sentence.

"I..... don't... Uh- don't know?" he struggled to form words. 

"Mmmmh", Malfoy distanced himself again. "Well. Tell me when you do know. I'll be there", with that said, he left the room of requirement but not without turning around and smirking at him before he closed the door. 

He left Harry confused and alone. He was sort of sweaty and bothered and didn't know what to do. His thoughts where racing. Too fast for him to understand. What the hell happened to the Draco Malfoy he knew and despised? 

________________________________

Harry thought about that night a lot. 

At first, he tried to stop observing Malfoy but that didn't work for long. He caught himself gazing at him absent-mindedly and gave up trying to stop it at some point. It was hopeless anyway. The best he could do was covering it up as best as he could.

About three weeks after the _incident_ something clicked. 

Why was he observing Malfoy? Stalking him almost. Like a creep. 

Why does anyone ever stalk someone?

Asking the correct questions got him a little closer to the answer but it didn't solve his puzzle. 

A couple of days later Harry found himself waking up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating and exclaiming "Draco!". Initially, he thought it was one of the nightmares that haunted his sleep ever since Sirius died but then he noticed his half-hard boner and the liquid oozing from the tip. He cursed half silent and cast a cleaning spell. Harry didn't want to wake anyone up but he was sure he heard someone huffing. He froze. Harry realized that he just woke up practically moaning Malfoys name. He was torn. Malfoy wasn't a bad looking lad. Quite the opposite, really. But they had been enemies for so long. _Enemies. _No. They weren't actually enemies. Just on opposite sides, that's all. That wasn't the same. The war was over anyway, they didn't have to fight anymore. 

Harry opened the curtains on his right and noticed that Malfoy had left his open a crack. 

"ey", Harry whispered "Malfoy. You awake?" 

He could hear the blonde draw a deep breath. 

"I am now." his voice was raw but his tone wasn't annoyed. 

"Ok", Harry retorted. He didn't think this through at all. If he was entirely honest he didn't even think he'd get that far. 

"Spit it out, Potter. What did you disturb my beauty sleep for?", Malfoys tone sounded more annoyed now. 

"I think I know why I was -well... Stalking you, I suppose..." 

The Slytherin shot up and opened up his eyes. He turned around and looked at Harry. "Do you now", Malfoy smirked. "Pray tell, Potter. Why are you following me around?" 

Harry didn't trust his voice and his mind putting together a coherent sentence, so rather than saying anything, he stood up, walked the few steps over to Malfoys bed and sat down close next to him. He leaned in a little and gave his nemesis a soft kiss on his pink lips. Harry backed away again (just a little) and looked the boy straight in his eyes as he said: "Call me Harry".

"Mmmmh" Draco hummed. He watched Harry closely, a mixture of warm amusement and his signature smirk glinted in his eyes. 

Draco lifted his hand ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. 

"first names then, Harry" hearing Draco saying his name sent shivers down his spine.

_____________________

Harry spent the night in his own bed and after that one kiss nothing happened and when Harry put his head down on his pillow, he immediately fell asleep. The next day at breakfast Draco smiled at him from the Slytherin table. Harry blushed a little and smiled back. Why the hell was he blushing? 

"Did you talk to Draco", Luna asked.

"Not really, no. I kind of just kissed him." 

"Well, that's a way to avoid the fuzz.", Neville chimed in. 

"That is rather sweet, but you should probably talk to him as well.", Luna argued and in just that moment a paper dragon landed in front of Harry. He unfolded it and the note inside said:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement in 10_

_-DLM_

He nodded at Draco, who was watching him read the note and immediately stood up. 

"Gotta go", he said to Luna and Neville, before he hurried out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! sooner than expectet

Draco was surprised at how well the castle had been rebuilt. Of course, he immediately noticed the new tower as soon Hogwarts entered his field of vision. It stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't ugly per se, it was just odd. He would have to get used to it.

It said in his Hogwarts letter that he was to come to Snape's office before he went to the Great Hall so he took a detour through the dungeons. A couple of Students were already gathered around Snape's door. Draco immediately noticed that all of them were older Slytherin students.

"You were called here because all of you were either directly or indirectly involved with the war or the carrows." Snape did not beat around the bush "McGonagall received strong criticism for letting you come back to school this year -" a couple of students huffed and snorted at this understatement "- so as a compromise all of you will have a scheduled meeting with the newly recruited social workers" annoyed moaning and groaning came from everyone around Draco.

Draco welcomed the thought. Free therapy sounded like a good idea for some of his housemates. He didn't think he needed it though. Apart from the scars, the nightmares and a couple of flashbacks every now and again, the war left him untouched and the same as always.

_____________________________

After the feast, the head boy and girl showed them their new tower. The common room was hidden behind a painting of the Hogwarts castle without the new tower. The irony made Draco's mouth twitch into a smile for a split second.

the common room was not too shabby. White furniture with house-coloured accents, a large Hogwarts coat of arms, a big fireplace. overall pretty cosy and well thought through. A big bookcase with everything from muggle fantasy books to big tomes about ancient runes next to a cabinet with glass doors that was filled with board games. there even was a showcase for trophies that was filled with a couple of the prize-cups and medals members of the now 8th year had won during the previous years. It wasn't as nice as the Slytherin common room but it would do.

Draco listened to the names the head girl read to them and almost lost it when his name came up next to Potter's. He stormed towards his new dormitory and slammed the door as soon as everyone was in.

"Me and _Potter_ sharing a room? Is this a joke? Are you serious? Are they trying to get him killed?" he said to Blaise, who didn't see the severity of this situation. "And Longbottom that prat as well." he spat at Longbottom as he walked past him. Longbottom only rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. Wait until my fath-" he stopped. Fuck.

he chose the nearest four-poster bed and closed the curtains. He was so embarrassed and angry and sad that he almost didn't notice how his curtains changed from a soft cream colour to a vibrant emerald.

_____________________________

"and how did that make you feel?"

"I was angry. At myself. A Malfoy shouldn't speak before he thinks."

Miss Stevenson, no _Claire_, smiled patiently "it happens to everyone, I assure you. I am certain the other boys won't even mention it. I bet they even understand how you feel."

"that's it though, isn't it. My _feeling_ and _emotions _are my own and shouldn't be so public." he drawled those words as if they were something a child made up and he disapproved of.

"What makes you think they were public?"

"Everyone was there" he almost screeched. How was this woman this daft?

"Everyone? Draco, correct me if I am wrong but it was only you, your best friend Blaise, Neville and Harry. that's hardly everyone."

Draco read the titles of the books in Claire's bookcase and stared at the weird blue painting behind her.

Claire checked her watch. "I am terribly sorry, Draco but that's it for today. I'll see you next week. Owl me if you have something urgent to talk about and try to write that letter we talked about."

Draco left Claires office feeling a tad uneasy. He went to sit down at the desk in his dormitory to write that damn letter. He couldn't see how writing a letter to his father would help. A letter his father would never see. Ever. The dormitory was empty except for Potter but that idiot hardly counted for anything.

he sat down at the desk and pulled out writing material and a fresh piece of parchment. He dipped his quill into the ink.

His thoughts were racing. Draco wasn't sure how to go about this.

Whatever Potter was trying to do it must involve thinking, because that moron was breathing like a god damn horse and murmuring like a bloody six-year-old struggling to read.

"Merlin, Potter, would you be quiet", Draco snapped at Potter.

"I _am_ quiet. It doesn't get any more silent than reading, does it.", Potter retorted in a waspish tone.

"Well I can hear you trying to think and honestly it's unnerving how loud you are." Draco went back to staring at his blank parchment and Potter fell silent. that silence, however, didn't last long because soon he started reading again. After a short time, Draco heard a small thud and a quick glance revealed that Harry had stopped reading and dropped the book on the floor. "Praise be", Draco sighed.

he could hear Potter tossing around in his bed and when the Gryffindor idiot stopped he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

"I can feel you staring," Draco said dryly.

"Sorry." The Golden Boy admitted.

they kept silent for a while

"What are you writing?" Potter hat the audacity to ask.

"Oh, for merlin's sake can't you shut up for just one minute?"

"Was just wondering that's all. Don't get all bitchy about it."

they fell silent again.

_Fuck it, _Draco thought and said: "I am trying to write a letter. if you must know."

"Who is it for?" Potter immediately probed him "If you don't mind me knowing."

That's it. enough. "Why would I tell you?" Draco snapped, a little Harsher than he meant to.

"I guess you wouldn't. You just seem to be bothered", Potter almost seemed to be pouting. He picked up that stupid book of his and pretended to be busy.

Draco sighed. "I am–I'm writing to my father."

Potter instantly bombarded him with questions "Isn't your father in Azkaban? Do they get let-"

"Yes." Draco cut him off "And no they don't receive letters, I don't want to send it... I just want to write it to get it off my chest, I guess. One of the social workers said I should do it."

"Well, it's good that you take their advice. I mean– you were just a pawn in the Voldemorts game so dealing with it this way is healthy.", Potter promptly gave his unwanted opinion on the matter.

"Oh sod off, Potter, will you? I don't need your pity!" this is exactly why Draco didn't talk to Potter.

_____________________________

Draco noticed Potter looking at him from time to time over the next few weeks. He had a puzzled look on his face as if he was constantly wondering what animal Draco was.

To be fair, Draco only noticed because he had been doing the exact same thing since year four. He enjoyed the attention. He indulged in it. He got ready in the morning knowing, that idiot Gryffindor would be staring at him all day. Everything he did, he did with care and grace for the sole purpose of giving The Harry Potter something to obsess over.

"Draco, you seem smugger than usual", Pansy said during dinner in the middle of September.

"Do I?" he asked with a smug grin. He knew that did.

"Yes," Pansy eyed him suspiciously "if I didn't know you better I would say, you have a mischievous plan and you can see it all falling into place right now."

Draco laughed at that "Well, it's not wrong"

"Draco," Pansy said casually "fancy any girls lately?" she tried hard to make it sound as if it was unrelated. He cocked an eyebrow and the laughter that still lingered in his face turned stale. "No", he said in an icy tone. Pansy was almost delighted "Boys?" she asked innocently.

Draco merely smiled at that.

They sat and ate in silence for a while.

"So. How is that whole house unity bit working for you?", Draco asked after some time. Pansy sighed.

"Well, house unity is not an entirely revolting idea in general. The girls I share rooms with are not too bad. Daphne is the same old same old. Padma likes a good gossip and Lisa. Well, Lisa is ok."

"Ok? that sounds bad", Draco gave her an almost concerned look.

"Well, she keeps saying rude things about Luna. Calling her names." Pansy hid her face in a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Why do you care what she says about Lovegood?"

"Because Luna is nice, ok?" Pansy snapped "She is nice to everyone. Despite everyone making fun of her. She is funny and smart and pretty and she is helpful and she never assumes anything about you and doesn't judge... And still, everyone is rude and mean to her because she has this thing with invisible creatures."

"You mean nonexistent?"

Pansy glared at him. "No, dumbass, I mean invisible."

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Pansy," he said, trying hard to make it sound unrelated "fancy any boys lately?"

Pansy shook her head "not really, no. I have the feeling they aren't my type..." she said with a small grin.

"Girls?" Draco asked and Pansy just sighed.

_____________________________

After weeks of Potter watching him, Draco decided to change his approach slightly. He thought that Potter would follow him by now as he did in their 6th year. But he didn't. Was that moron waiting for Draco to confront the Golden boy? He needed to show Potter that Draco knew he was watching.

In Potions, he could feel Potter's intense gaze all over him. He indulged in it, savoured it for a while and when his potion was almost halfway done he turned around, locked eyes with the boy for a split second and busied himself with his assignment again.

Draco spent at least three evenings a week in the Room of Requirement. He was mostly just hoping the idiot Gryffindor would come along. He did his homework and studied in there but mostly he just waited.

One day when Draco was lounging on a sofa in the room he heard the door. He didn't even bother to look at it because Potter was the only one who would be able to enter. When the door clicked shut he could tell that Potter was wearing his stupid invisibility cloak because there was seemingly no one there.

Finally.

"Potter, what exactly is the point in wearing an invisibility cloak if you're going to open doors like a stupid idiot, telling everyone you're there?" he almost chuckled at Potters stupidity.

"Well I guess you can never be certain it's me, can you.", Potter revealed himself and walked a few steps closer.

"Except for the fact that everyone knows you have that bloody thing" He vaguely pointed at Potters cloak "and only you suck at sneaking this much," Draco smirked at him. there he finally was. that stupid moron. He could tell that Potter was slightly blushing. Adorable.

"I'd offer you some tea but the room doesn't do food and drinks", he gestured at the free spot next to him on the sofa.

Potter was fidgeting with that cloak of his and sat down next to him.

"So. Potter. Picking up old habits? Following me around often?", he said conversationally and couldn't help but smirk.

"No, I was just... Uh passing by... Thought I'd drop in?", Potter was obviously lying and they both knew it.

"Is that a question?" it was endearing how insecure Potter seemed to be.

"Uh... No?", came the weak response

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you staring at me?", he leaned in closer to Potter and stared into those Slytherin coloured eyes "Do you think I am that dense?"

"No", Potter said breathy but pitched. The golden boy was almost squirming as Draco came even closer and he revelled in it. "Then why, Potter, were you following me around?" he could tell that Potter had difficulties thinking straight and Draco was delighted at that.

"I..... don't... Uh- don't know?" now that was a disappointing response. maybe that idiot shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Mmmmh", Draco distanced himself again. "Well. Tell me when you do know. I'll be there", with that said, he left the room of requirement but not without turning around and smirking at Potter before he closed the door. 

_____________________________

Now it was Draco observing Potter. The moron stopped watching him. That was not the point he tried to make. He _wanted _Potter to observe him. It wasn't that the idiot stopped looking at him all together, no. he just didn't stare at Draco quite as intense as he used to and it was driving him insane. He needed the attention he was now lacking.

During meals, he would throw looks at Potter and that stupid idiot rarely looked his way. Not even remotely most of the time. It was infuriating. Why did this bastard manage to get under his skin so easily? Draco knew the answer but he didn't like it.

A few days after the meeting in the Room of Requirement Draco woke up do someone saying his name. he opened his curtain a crack and peered through it. Potter was definitely awake. he was scrabbling and rummaging he could hear him say "shit, shit, shit" and then a soft _"scourgify"._ Draco couldn't help but huff at that. He saw motion in Potters scarlet and gold curtains and Draco quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Ey", Potter stage whispered at him "Malfoy. You awake?"

Draco sighed deeply. "I am now." he sounded sleepy

"Ok"

did Potter really wake him up for this?

"Spit it out, Potter. What did you disturb my beauty sleep for?", he sounded more agitated than he intended to.

"I think I know why I was -well... Stalking you, I suppose..."

Draco sat up straight and looked at the idiot. Finally.

"Do you now", Draco was delighted but smirked so it wouldn't show "Pray tell, Potter. Why are you following me around?" 

instead of saying anything Potter stood up, sat down next to Draco, hesitated and then kissed him softly. Before Draco could kiss him back his lips were gone again and Draco was a tad disappointed.

"Call me Harry".

"Mmmmh", Draco hummed. He looked at the stupid prick. Harry's hair was always messy but right now it was even worse than usual. Draco tried to tame it with his fingers but it didn't work.

"first names then, Harry" he heard himself say.

he was disappointed when Harry went to sleep in his own bed. the softness of the whole situation was endearing and pure but not Draco's style. he would have to change that.

_____________________________

breakfast was uneventful. Pansy complained about that Lisa girl and Harry only made eye contact once. he would have to wait until tonight until he could properly talk to Potter. Harry. Whatever. _that won't do,_ he thought.

"Pansy, do you have a piece parchment with you?", he asked cutting through her rambling.

"why, yes? of course. we are at school after all."

"Hand it to me, please. and ink and quill too."

"sure" she handed him her bag and rummaged through it for the requested items. "what do you need it for?"

Draco looked at her "for writing?" he said slowly as if she were daft.

"No, really Draco? you're able to write?"

"sod of" he mumbled as he ripped off a small piece of the parchment roll and wrote

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement in 10_

_-DLM_

"ooh", Pansy said "secret lover?"

He folded the piece to a tiny dragon and let it fly over to the Gryffindor table where harry was talking to Longbottom and Lovegood. Draco watched the golden boy read the note and stand up instantly.

"No way!" Pansy exclaimed. She looked at Draco in disbelieve. He stood up and followed Harry out as soon as he left the great hall.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry about the soft start. Draco isn't going to keep it that way.  
leave comments and kudos if you like.  
I'm probably very slow with updates but we'll see


End file.
